1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inflatable restraints and, more specifically, to a pillar trim for an inflatable restraint system in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A particular type of inflatable restraint for an occupant in a motor vehicle is commonly referred to as an air bag. The air bag is stored in the motor vehicle in an uninflated condition. When the motor vehicle experiences a collision-indicating condition of at least a predetermined threshold level, gas is directed to flow into the air bag from a gas producing source. The gas inflates the air bag to an extended condition in which the air bag extends into the occupant compartment of the motor vehicle. When the air bag is inflated into the occupant compartment, it restrains movement of the occupant to help protect the occupant from forcefully striking parts of the motor vehicle as a result of the collision.
The air bag is typically mounted in the vehicle as a part of an air bag module. In addition to the air bag, the air bag module includes an inflator and a reaction canister. The inflator is source of gas for inflating the air bag. The reaction canister contains the air bag and the inflator, and has a deployment opening through which the air bag emerges from the reaction canister when it is being inflated.
Typically, a deployment door extends over the deployment opening in the reaction canister to conceal the air bag and the other parts of the air bag module from the occupant compartment. The deployment door may be a part of a panel such as an instrument panel of the motor vehicle.
When the inflator is actuated, the reaction canister directs the gas to flow from the inflator into the air bag. As the gas enters the air bag, it moves the air bag outward from the reaction canister through the deployment opening and forcefully against the deployment door. A closure portion of the deployment door is ruptured by the force of the fluid pressure in the air bag. As the air bag continues to move outward against the deployment door, it forcefully deflects a hinge portion of the deployment door so as to move the deployment door pivotally away from the deployment opening. The deployment door is thus opened and moved pivotally out of the path of the air bag as the air bag is inflated outward from the reaction canister through the deployment opening and into the occupant compartment.
It is known to provide a pillar trim inside the occupant compartment for a pillar on a vehicle body of the motor vehicle. Examples of such pillar trims are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,580,116 and 5,641,195 to Patel et al. In these patents, the pillar trim includes a body fixedly mounted to a pillar having a plurality of energy absorbing ribs spaced relative to one another along the body and disposed adjacent to the pillar when the pillar trim is mounted thereto. These ribs are relatively stiff and do not allow an air bag to deploy through the pillar trim.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to deploy an air bag from a pillar and roof inside the occupant compartment of the motor vehicle. Also, there is a need in the art to provide a pillar trim that has packaging space for the air bag and air bag deployment without detaching from vehicle structure of the motor vehicle.